


Keep an Open Mind

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, and junkrat finally gets clean, and roadhog has some feels, they do a lot in 2k words, use of force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat gets clean and then dirty again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep an Open Mind

Hot water was the most heavenly thing that Roadhog had felt in years.  It was better than a woman, it was better than Junkrat, it was better than a woman _and_  Junkrat.

 

A hot shower to relax the stress of babysitting, to clean away the dust and sweat of a hard life, and to finally feel human again.

 

He carefully removed his mask and took a deep breath of the steam, then sighed and coughed as the humidity loosened up the phlegm and dust that always seemed to settle in the bottom of his lungs.

 

He was getting too old for the Outback, and too tired of eking out a living out of nothing.  Maybe it was time for a change.  

 

Roadhog cleared his throat and spat before turning the hot water up and letting it just course down his back.

 

He heard the shower curtain pull back.  Junkrat's peg leg clicked into the tub behind him, but he stayed still until he heard a hiss and the distinct click of Junkrat's peg leg returning to the tile of the bathroom.  "Christ on a firecracker, mate!" 

 

Roadhog opened his eyes when he heard the thump of Junkrat falling, and turned when his prosthetics skittered against the tile as he flailed to return to his feet.  Roadhog raised a brow at him before realizing that his foot and chest were red from the scalding water.

 

"You okay?" he asked, reluctantly turning the cold knob half on to mellow out the temperature for his charge.

 

Junkrat full-on pouted up at him from the floor, naked and splayed awkwardly on the cold, slick tile from attempting to get back up.  The palm of his prosthetic skittered as he tried to lever himself again and he snarled in frustration.  "Fucking help me up, you massive wanker!" he demanded.

 

Roadhog felt affection well up at his charge's outburst and leaned over to grab his upper arm.  He yanked Junkrat back upright with ease and then leaned down to meet his eyes.  "You should probably take off your metal bits first, boss," he reminded him.

 

Junkrat snorted and rolled his eyes.  " _Probably_ ," he mimicked, deepening his voice and altering his accent slightly.  "Bloody oath," he mumbled to himself before reaching over to twist off his prosthetic arm.  He began looking around for the best place to put it so that it would be handy but wouldn't get rusted from water or steam.

 

Roadhog took the limb from him, earning an irate, "piss off," and set it up on the ledge above the toilet with the coarse hotel towels.  Junkrat reluctantly did the same with his leg, but this time simply handed it to Roadhog, who carefully balanced it with his arm.

 

When Roadhog turned back to Junkrat, he looked less eager to join Hog in the shower.  The bodyguard huffed and grabbed Junkrat by both arms to lift him over the side of the tub anyway.

 

"Oi, oi, oi!"  Junkrat flailed as he was placed beneath the water, his foot slipping on the slope of the tub.  Roadhog held him fast until he regained his footing and balanced with his hand against the wall, then released him to grab the shampoo.  Junkrat sputtered as the water coursed down on him and he tried to lean back to get out of the spray, but then he would start slipping and sprang right back into the water to avoid another falling incident.

 

Roadhog offered Junkrat his hand, when he saw his boss's predicament, and Junkrat spat water at him before using his hand for support and hopping forward.  Junkrat hated it when his prosthetics were off and Roadhog just manhandled him like a child.

 

"Sorry," Roadhog rumbled as he started shampooing Junkrat's singed hair.

 

"Get stuffed," Junkrat sniffed in reply, crossing his arm over his stub and looking for all the world like a mollified drowned rat.

 

Roadhog smirked and leaned down to kiss Junkrat, pulling away once he felt a smile against his lips.

 

"Dickhead," Junkrat mumbled, but his smile didn't drop.

 

Roadhog supported Junkrat with a hand on his lower back when he leaned back to rinse his hair, then started soaping him up to get all the soot, dust and gunpowder off of him.

 

Junkrat didn't bathe often.  Water was scarce in the Outback, and when it was plentiful, it was usually irradiated or boggy.  It was usually a choice of drinking or bathing, and dehydration was a worse death than smelling like a camel.

 

When Roadhog had first put Junkrat beneath the water, all the surface grime and soot had streaked and run off in a grey sheet.  Now that he was scrubbing Junkrat down, the water turned murky again.  

 

Junkrat stood still as a statue while Roadhog washed him from head to toe.  He giggled a little when his sides, the back of his knee, the top of his foot, and his bits were washed, but he was otherwise silent and compliant--until Roadhog braced himself to stand back up and felt Junkrat's hand move from balancing on his shoulder to not-so-subtly pushing the top of his head.

 

Roadhog put the soap on the edge of the tub before grabbing Junkrat's arm.  His other hand steadied him on his hip, and he tightened it to show how he felt about Junkrat's silent urging. 

 

"Right... ah..." Junkrat flushed and bit his lip.  "Since... since you're down there, eh...?"

 

Roadhog huffed and started to stand up.

 

"Please?" Junkrat whined and slumped forward against Roadhog, wrapping his right arm around his neck and pressing his face into Roadhog's shoulder.  "Please suck me off, lovie?  It felt so nice..." he tacked on, drawing out the last syllable like a five-year-old.

 

"Not now," Roadhog told him, which may have been the dumbest thing he'd ever told Junkrat.  

 

Junkrat perked right up, and suddenly started acting like the most pious of saints, being still and complaint rather than being handsy and crass.

 

Roadhog turned Junkrat around to scrub his back and then began to wash himself.

 

He'd gotten sappy and tender a few nights ago, and rather than just railing Junkrat into the wall of their shitty motel room in Sydney, he'd started off with a kiss, then trailed his way down to turn Junkrat into a begging pile of jello.

 

The attention and praise had been gratifying at first, but it wasn't what he wanted to deal with right now.  Junkrat wouldn't hold his hips still for anything and had pulled Roadhog's hair.  Rodhog didn’t like that.

 

Junkrat perched on the edge of the tub while he waited ever so patiently for Roadhog to finish washing himself and, he assumed, cart Junkrat to the bed for some fooling around.

 

He had to figure out something better than a blowjob, but cleaner than a screw.  He liked the feel of hot water, but having to shower again sounded like a hassle.

 

Roadhog shut off the water and reached for towels, carefully slipping them from underneath Junkrat's prosthetics.  He draped Junkrat's over his face, then began to dry himself with his own before stepping out of the tub.

 

"You want your limbs back?" Roadhog asked as he dried his hair.

 

"Depends... What're we gonna _do_?"

 

Roadhog didn't have to look at Junkrat to know that he was wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Watch the tellie?" he suggested.

 

Junkrat made a choking noise of dismay, and Roadhog smirked to himself as he let his towel drop to the tile floor.  "C'mon, Junkrat, let's _cuddle,"_ he crooned, scooping up his half-dry charge and carrying him toward the bed.

 

"Ew! Fuck, let's not and say we didn't, right?" Junkrat squirmed in Roadhog's arms until he dumped him on the duvet and then fell onto the bed beside Junkrat with a creaking thump.

 

He only had to wait a second before Junkrat wiggled over to press into his side.

 

So much for not cuddling.

 

Roadhog smiled to himself before rolling onto his side and pulling Junkrat in for a deep kiss.

 

"Lie on your stomach," he said, once he'd had enough of Junkrat's teeth catching at his lips.

 

Junkrat gleefully did as he was told.

 

Roadhog's voice was normally deep and grating, but it gained a husky edge when he went around kissing Junkrat and thinking of new things he could do to the younger man.  Junkrat knew the tone, and there wasn't a whole lot he wouldn't do if there was an orgasm on the other side.

 

Roadhog moved to straddle Junkrat's thighs and ran his hands up and down his charge's back.  He slowly worked his way down until he had to slip off the bed to get to Junkrat's ass and thighs.  

 

Junkrat trembled with eager anticipation, and Roadhog rewarded that with a smack to his left buttock.

 

"This might be weird at first, but keep an open mind and just relax."

 

"Sure, sure," Junkrat nodded, his left hand already fisted in the duvet.

 

"I said to fucking _relax_ ," Roadhog reminded him sharply.

 

"Mhm," Junkrat let go of the duvet and instead toyed with the patterns.  "You said that."  His fingertips followed the paisley swirls in quick, agitated movements.  

 

Roadhog sighed and knelt down between where Junkrat's left knee and the tapered cutoff of his right thigh hung off the bed.  He dragged Junkrat closer to the edge of the bed and began placing suckling kisses with sharp nips between them up the back of Junkrat's right leg.  His hands were already spreading the younger man's cheeks.

 

When he reached the slight swell of Junkrat's ass cheek, he gave it a harsh nip, smirked and then dove right into Junkrat's ass. 

 

Junkrat shifted and made a surprised noise in the back of his throat.

 

Roadhog gathered spit from the back of his tongue and pressed the flat of the organ against Junkrat's hole, lapping a few times before pressing the tip of his tongue in and enjoying the way Junkrat keened in response to the light stretch. 

 

Roadhog dipped his tongue in and out of Junkrat, causing his left leg to jerk and dig his heel into Roadhog's side.  Roadhog grabbed Junkrat's calf and used his hand on his hip to push him up until he could firmly press it into the bed.

 

Junkrat arched and his right thigh pressed into Roadhog's neck uncomfortably.  He stopped his work with his tongue and sighed against Junkrat's bollocks.

 

Junkrat giggled and wiggled against the bed until Roadhog grabbed his thigh and roughly shoved his legs back open. 

 

Junkrat shivered and groaned, arching against the bed eagerly.  "C'mon, mate... C'mon, fuck me!" he begged.

 

Roadhog snorted and examined his handiwork thus far.  "No," he told Junkrat before pressing his face back between his charge's cheeks and resuming his tongue work.

 

Junkrat whined out a curse and tried to kick Roadhog, but his legs were firmly trapped.  When he wiggled harder, Roadhog tightened his grip until he left bruises, spread Junkrat further still and them pressed his tongue deeper until Junkrat whimpered and bucked against the duvet.

 

"Hog... Hog, please..." Junkrat had his wheedling voice on.

 

Roadhog loved him desperate.

 

He pressed his tongue in deeply one last time before pulling back with a wet suck.

 

"Christ..." Junkrat groaned, bucking his hips into the duvet eagerly.

 

Roadhog released his right thigh and slipped his hand under Junkrat to feel him.  The younger man hissed when his calloused palm slid against his testicles and he started pressing himself into Roadhog's hand in a frenzied manner.  The duvet was damp, and Junkrat was hot, hard, and smelled like sweat and precum.

 

Roadhog turned him over and spread his legs again.

 

Junkrat was touching his chest and nipples with his left hand.  His right arm rested by his side, twitching up every once in a while, wanting to touch, too, but without his prosthetic there was no use.

 

"Stay still," Roadhog warned him before leaning down to wrap his lips around Junkrat's cock.

 

"Yeah, yeah... still… still..." Junkrat said through heaving breaths.

 

It was through the sheer force of Roadhog's brute strength that Junkrat remained at all still-- until his left hand left his chest to wrap in Roadhog's hair and gave it a little tug.

 

Roadhog immediately released Junkrat's legs to grab his arm.  Junkrat squawked and released Roadhog's hair immediately, but it was too late.  

 

Roadhog gripped Junkrat's wrist until his bones creaked.  His stomach pressed Junkrat into the bed as he climbed up to straddle his thighs again, and the flash of fear in his charge's eyes made him rattle out a harsh, irate chuckle.

 

"Pull my hair again, and I'll rip this arm off," he said in a low, too-calm voice.

 

Junkrat bucked beneath him and nodded.  "Yeah! yeah I won't do it again! Promise!" 

 

Roadhog loosened his grip, but still pinned Junkrat's arm against the bed.  He sighed and reached down with his free hand to take them both in his massive hand.

 

Junkrat arched up to kiss him, his lips, his jaw, his neck.  Little apologies and thanks for not maiming him.  His shoulder twisted awkwardly to do so, so Roadhog reluctantly let him go once he had been pacified with affection.

 

Junkrat's hand came up to play with one of Roadhog's nipple piercings before slipping up to cup his jaw, then he carefully and loosely carded his fingers through Roadhog's hair.

 

Roadhog stopped jerking them off for a moment and Junkrat jerked his hand back and curled both of his arms into his sides.  "I wasn't pulling!" He protested, trying to wiggle his left arm behind him as if Roadhog wouldn't be able to get to it if it were shielded by his body.

 

"You weren't," Roadhog agreed, this time leaning down to place kisses on Junkrat's cheeks and lips.  "That's fine," he rasped, beginning to jerk them in tandem again.

 

It took barely ten seconds before Junkrat's hand returned to gently run through Roadhog's hair.

 

When he didn't cease jerking and kissing, Junkrat relaxed all at once and began encouraging him verbally again.  

 

Junkrat came first, a few weak spurts across his chest, and Roadhog followed after, sitting up on his knees to jerk himself properly. 

 

Junkrat watched him lazily, his eyes roving over Roadhog with affection and lust as the larger man huffed and gasped before coming onto Junkrat's stomach and chest.

 

Roadhog stayed on his knees for a moment, regaining his breath and wondering how the fuck _this_  happened so often, before deciding that it didn't matter.  He enjoyed buggering the little whelp and Junkrat liked the attention.

 

Roadhog laid down and Junkrat fit into his side like a magnet.

 

He wrapped his arms around his charge and closed his eyes.

 

He was a hardened killer and a vicious psychopath.  His heart shouldn't feel anything at the press of sticky skin against his own.


End file.
